knightsofthenewrepublicfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucia Affron
Lucia Affron, often referred to in New Republic Media as 'The Last Jedi Master', is the first, and current, Grand Master of the New Jedi Order, her title stems from the fact that she is the last known surving Master from the Old Jedi Order, she is not the only Master in the New Jedi Order. History Early Life (40 BFR-27 BFR) Like all Jedi of her generation, Lucia was first brought to the Jedi Temple as a young, force-sensative child from one of the Republic's many worlds. She was integrated into the Order as a youngling in the respected Bear Clan under Jedi Master Yoda. It was during her time under his tutoring that the great Jedi Master recognized her potential for great force ability and personally took on teaching her the basics of the force. During her time at the Temple, the Republic was in a relative peace. Jedi Padawan (26 BFR- 15 BFR) In 26 BFR, Lucia was chosen as the Padawan of Jedi Master Sala Istar whom agreed with Master Yoda and a experianced Force-user herself, took on the task of building the young padawans force abilities for her service as a Jedi Consular. The two quickly gained a quick rapport and lasting Mother-Daughter relationship and Lucia's abilities only grew. It was during her time as a Padawan that she began to go on misions in the increasingly dangerous galaxy and she quickly developed a reputation for being calm in stressful situations, even as a Padawan Learner. She began to take her trails in early 15 BFR and was officially knighted on the first day of 14 BFR Knight of the Republic (14 BFR-4 BFR) Following her promotion to Jedi Knight, Lucia took on various missions for the Jedi Council, but also spent a lot of time simply wandering around the galaxy, helping where she could and trusting in the Force to guide her actions. When she was not in the field, she spent her time meditating or in the Jedi Archieves seeking to continue her growth in the Force. Her service to the Republic would be joined with taking a Padawan Learner in 11 BFR whom she would tutor and guide through to the Jedi Trails and the Clone Wars. The Clone Wars (3 BFR- 0 BFR) During the Clone Wars, like so many other Jedi, Lucia was forced to put aside her peaceful wanderings and gentle nature in order to defend the Republic against it's enemies. Lucia served with distinction alongside the GAR, making use of her expansive Force Powers to turn the tide of battle in some cases via the rare ability of Battle Meditation. It was during the Clone Wars that Lucia had a brush with the Dark Side when her Padawan, so close to being a Knight, was killed before her eyes and she was unable to help him. Lucia very nearly killed the being responsible in a fit of anger, but her Padawan managed to return for a short time as a Force Ghost and begged her not to go down that path. Lucia relented. For her service during the war, Lucia was granted the rank of Master. At the time of Order 66, Lucia was on the frontlines aboard the Star Destroyer Enforcer. However due largley to her secret relationship with Clone Commander Apollo, the Clones aboard the Enforcer kept loyal to her and the Republic, as did the crew, and Lucia spent the next few weeks going around gathering together what would become the Old Republic Escape Fleet, and took them to their new home. Birth of the New Republic (0 AFR- Present) Being the last remaining Jedi Master, Lucia was forced to take on the role of Grand Master in the New Jedi Order and attempt to rebuild the shattered order. She oversaw the building of a much simplier temple located over a force nexus on the planet. Personality Lucia is, at heart, a calm and gentle soul, wishing no less to hurt someone than to kill herself. During her service to the Republic she regularly put her own life in danger for the people of the Republic. Lucia preferred to wander the Galaxy helping where she could, rather than following specific orders from the Council, this would lead to some of her changes to the New Jedi Order. Fiercly loyal to the Republic, and the New Republic, she would willingly give down her life in order to save lives. Lucia is also more than capable of taking on the responsibility of Grand Master of the Jedi Order. Lucia isn't without some dark emotions; as exemplified by the loss of her Padawan, she is also madly in love with a Clone Commander, which was put to the test during Order 66 Skills A Jedi Consular, Lucia is probably the most skilled in the use of Force Powers, trained by Master Yoda himself in that regard, she has shown on a number of occassions that she is capable of using some Force Powers that are rare, particularly in Jedi. Her skill with a blade is focused on the defensive Soresu form, making up for her lithe form and concentration on the Force. Category:Members of the Jedi Order